Changes
by Divergent338
Summary: Pure Densi fluff based on a Tumblr prompt.


**Based on a Tumblr prompt from aprylynn that got a little longer than planned, lol.**

* * *

Saturday mornings were slow; lazy hours spent wrapped in sheets and each other's warm bodies as they eased into and contentment and peace, moving past the rush of the week.

Sundays her usually eager to sleep in boyfriend rose before the sun could make its appearance, dotting any piece of exposed skin on her body with light kisses, grinning when she groaned and pulled her pillow around her head.

"Sleeping."

"Lazy, the whole world is awake. Rise and shine, Princess."

She snorted, burying her face into her pillow, his pillow actually, that smelled deliciously like him and made her want nothing more than to spend the day in bed. "Surf by yourself."

"You'd miss me too much." The bed dipped and the covers pushed back slightly as he pulled himself out of bed, lightly squeezing her forearm on the way out. "C'mon, Kens. I'll buy you breakfast at the boardwalk."

"Funnel cake?" She mumbled, lifting her head for the first time as bits of hair stuck to her forehead.

"At seven?"

"Funnel cake?" She persisted, brushing back her hair and glaring at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Anything for the Princess." He shrugged, tugging her up from the mattress and pressing a light kiss to her temple as he skimmed his hands over her arms. "If we can find a vendor selling it for piggies that is."

...

...

...

She let him drive them back to their apartment, completely distracted by her cake, saying that if his still damp hair got her caddy wet she'd chop it off.

"I can not believe you got another of those things." Deeks chuckled, toggling the radio to a horrific techno station she loved that was completely inappropriate for early in the morning.

"One for breakfast, one for the road." She flashed him a condescending grin that would be lot scarier without powdered sugar covering her face.

"That's…logical."

"Thought so." She peeled another piece off the cake, glancing out the windshield for the first time. "Where are we going? This isn't the way home."

"No - No, I just gotta make a quick stop first." Nervousness tinged his voice and Kensi stared at him skeptically before returning her attention to the cake.

"As long as I can eat."

"That should work," he murmured, hands holding the steering wheel tightly as he glanced back in direction again, a smile growing on his lips at her sugary appearance.

Focusing on her sweet treat, Kensi didn't look up again until she felt the SRX beginning to slow, creeping to a halt over asphalt. "Is this?"

"Yup, turns out it's a pilates studio now, wonder what those badass marines would think of that."

Swallowing the last bite of her cake, she looked back the building front that once read Blood & Guts Warrior Gym before glancing back to her obviously hesitant boyfriend. "Why are we here?"

"So." He pulled his seat belt off quickly, ignoring her question and opening the driver's door. "Let's go in, the boss lady only gave me permission for a few minutes before her next class starts."

"Boss's lady?"

"Yeah." Deeks paused, half way put of his seat. "Her name is Hazel, she's quite nice actually."

"Hazel?"

"Yeah, you coming?"

The walk inside the now pilates studio was achingly familiar. The boxing ring was gone, along with the sweaty marines and punching bags, but the man that she'd remembered so clearly the last time she was here was by her side and he squeezed her hand tightly the entire time.

"The last time I was here-"

"You were Tracy, the smoking hot drug dealer." He interrupted, grinning at her.

Glaring, she playfully smacked his bicep, stepping away from and standing next to where the ring would be. "A lot of things have changed since then."

"Not that many, I mean. You're still smoking hot."

"And you're still an idiot." She cocked her head, shrugging. "Some things never change, huh?"

"I'm just a fool in love with you," he crooned, moving closer and examining the large room again, a strange look crossing his face. "A lot has changed, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, change isn't always a bad thing though."

"I know," he nodded, smiling softly. "I was actually kinda hoping another thing could change before we left this place again."

"Hmm?" She smirked, letting herself drift closer to him again. "You planning on signing up for pilates class?"

He chuckled, a huff of breath escaping him as he shifted on his feet. "Not quite, a life change does sound about right, though." He smiled as he pulled a small box out of the pocket of his jeans, glancing at it nervously. "God, this is so cheesy."

"Deeks." She stepped back instinctively, gasping when he grabbed her hand and tugged her back. "What are you doing?"

"Making lasting life changes." He looked down quickly, moving to one knee. "Gotta follow tradition, right?"

"I don't - Deeks."

"A lot of good things started in this room, maybe I just - just thought it should have a couple more." He looked down again, staring a the floor and tightening his hold on the hand and he still held and popping open the jewelry box with the other. "I love you, I wanna be with and I - I just." He drew in a deep breath, raising his eyes back to hers. "Will you marry me?"

Somehow her immediate answer shocked even her, the yes that ripped from her throat, seeming to echo off the walls of the large room, showing in the disbelief in his blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

Her nod this time was slower, more reserved, but no less confident.

"So we're doing this?"

"You proposed, idiot. I'd think so." She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, pulling him up and pressing herself into his chest. "Can we do this?"

"Yeah." He pulled away just enough to slide a ring on her finger, the ring she hadn't really noticed until that moment. "Don't wanna forget about this, do we?"

She looked to the ring, then back to his eyes, still glowing with shock. "This is bold, right Jason?"

He laughed, kissing her tentative smile and whispering against her lips. "The boldest."


End file.
